No Flag
"No Flag" is the debut single by Atlanta producer, London On Da Track as a leading artist. Offset and 21 Savage trade verses about their lavish lifestyle while Nicki Minaj takes aim at her competition. Background Speaking with XXL Magazine, London said: "I knew it was a hit when we first did it … When Savage liked the songs that he was going to put on his album and I was like, ‘Cool, I’m going to use this one,’ and it was history from there." "First I put Offset on it and then when I met up with Nicki, I was telling her about her situation that she had going on at the time and I was like, ‘We ain’t going offside, we ain’t taking no Ls, we ain’t throwing no flags. This song is perfect for you to be able to explain what you’re going through. If you want to go at someone or talk about somebody, this the perfect song to do it on.’ She said I was right.” Who's Nicki taking shots at? "It seems she’s taking shots at the label Atlantic Records in the beginning and transitioning over to Remy Ma with the 'stopping bags' line." Lyrics Woah, Woah Niggas tryna clone me tryna make another me I heard they called for the queen Niggas tryna come and tryna make another me Woah, Woah Uh, Young Money Niggas tryna come and tryna make another me My baby momma bitching, but she still be fucking me You blowing up her phone and she be steady sucking me Woah, woah, you a sucker, sucker I got her bent over, finna fuck her, fuck her Them boys police them niggas undercover Lil' bitch that pussy so dry you finna break the rubber I done took a nigga life and I'll take another Young nigga pull up gon' spaz Young nigga got that bag Young nigga run the jazz Nigga we ain't goin' out sad Y'all niggas goin' out bad Y'all niggas hang around fags Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Offset We can not throw in the towel Niggas'll gun you down You better moo like a cow Niggas'll shoot up the crowd (moo) Dressed in all black like a trial These niggas will run in your house Fucking a thot in her mouth I Dolcegabbana my couch Big ballin' shit, rap game what we talkin' 'bout Bitch sucking dick for the fame, get the fuck out Got me a Perc' Sip me some syrup I'm tripping the fuck out Send me the skkrt Send in a merc and he get knocked out Shawty so bad Shawty so sad, she sleep on the sofa I didn't even ask I just wanna smash so bitch bending over I pray I don't crash I'm sippin' on Act' so bitch I can't focus I cut 'em off fast I go get the bad then go by the ocean Hit your hoe from the blindside I got it on me, I'm fine you dine Eat the bitch, she wine and dine I fuck her she whine and crying But when it get live, you niggas ain't down to ride Your niggas 'bout it? Doubt it My niggas turn to Michael Myers Young nigga pull up gon' spaz Young nigga got that bag Young nigga run the jazz Nigga we ain't goin' out sad Y'all niggas goin' out bad Y'all nigga hang around fags Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Lil’ bitch I heard these labels tryna make another me Everything you getting little hoe is cause of me I heard I’m stopping bags, word to Shaggy it wasn’t me These bitches is my sons, but they daddy ain’t bust in me I’m a white picket fence bitch, you a on the bench bitch See me in the gym now these bitches wanna go bench press I ain’t fucking with you sis, we ain’t with the incest Yes, I am the Queen, I’m still trying to find the princess They know my name ring bells so they still press Say the Queen name you can get some ill press That went right over your head, you should feel blessed Must’ve used a lot of starch cause they still pressed Bitches is finito, I call my car Rico Cause it’s Paid In Full, baby my car don’t get repo’d London got that heat though, my jet land at Heathrow If I had a dick, I would make all you bitches deep throat Young nigga pull up gon' spaz Young nigga got that bag Young nigga run the jazz Nigga we ain't goin' out sad Y'all niggas goin' out bad Y'all nigga hang around fags Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Y'all niggas make a nigga laugh Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags Nigga we ain't throwing no flags }} Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2017